The Right
by Lady Dudley
Summary: Michael and Jackie chat after "Berserker"
1. Michael

**A/N: So I watched "Berserker" again today and I was thinking that Jackie would have pressed the issue about Skinner further, especially after he tried to come on to her. Here is what I came up with, hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**_The Right_  
**

"_Ground rules Skinner: this is my desk, I expect you to respect that."  
"Are you sure you don't mean 'hands off Jackie Reid'?"  
"I'm not even going to dignify that with an answer."_

Even if he hadn't responded to the question, both men had known that was what he meant. The punch in the jaw that Michael had given Skinner later on had only served to confirm the unspoken subtext to Michael's comment.

He tried to tell himself that he would be that incensed over Skinner talking about _any_ woman that way.

But even he didn't believe it.

This wasn't just any woman, this was _Jackie_. He wasn't even concerned as her boss or her friend, what really riled him up was that she was _his_.

And he had absolutely no right to feel that way.

Jackie was the only one who had the right to say "hands off" but just couldn't help himself. Skinner had pushed too many buttons and he'd just snapped. The fact that she could look after herself was irrelevant. Some primal instinct to protect what was his had kicked in and he'd been unable to control himself.

There was no way that Jackie was going to end up as another name, date and place in Skinner's little black book. She deserved better than that.

He glanced across the table at her. The real problem, he decided, would be trying to explain to Jackie – or anyone else who might ask – why he'd snapped.

Jackie had all ready asked him about it and he'd fobbed her off, but he knew it wouldn't be long before she asked him again.

He looked up from his dinner to find her watching him.

He knew then that the moment he'd been dreading had finally come.


	2. Jackie

Jackie regarded Michael as he sat at the other side of the table.

He had been acting odd all week but it wasn't until Skinner had tried to put the moves on her that it had all seemed to add up: the hovering, the warnings to be careful, the little aside comments about Skinner. Finally she thought she understood why the two of them seemed to having some sort of macho contest.

He looked up and saw her watching him.

"What?" he asked around a mouthful of the Chinese food he was eating.

Jackie gave him an enigmatic smile, "I was just thinking," she told him, "about you and Skinner."

"Oh?" he prompted, trying for nonchalance as he took a sip of his drink.

Jackie rested her chin in her hand, "You know you never told me whether the rumour was true or not," she commented casually.

"What rumour?" he asked, confused as he replaced his drink.

"About you flooring Skinner," she reminded him, watching him closely for a reaction.

He covered some of his embarrassment by playing with his food, "Well, things did get a little heated in my office at one point," he paused. "I may have punched him," he admitted, putting a forkful of rice in his mouth to avoid having to comment further.

Jackie wasn't sure whether she should be shocked or amused, "Why?" she asked.

Michael swallowed and shrugged, "I don't really remember now."

Jackie pursed her lips together, "Don't lie to me, Michael."

Michael's eyes flicked to her face for a moment and he sighed, "All right, I do remember, but I'd rather not tell you."

Jackie raised an eyebrow, "Why?"

"How old are you? Six?" he teased with a laugh, "It doesn't matter why, he's gone now. You're safe," he added in an undertone.

Jackie looked at him in surprise, unsure whether she'd heard him correctly.

When he went back to his meal, Jackie decided to try another tack, "I was just wondering because I almost punched him myself when he tried to come on to me," she smothered a wicked grin as Michael choked on his meal. "I was just wondering whether you decked him for a similar reason," she added, now unable to conceal her grin.

"You," he spluttered, "are an evil woman."

"What did he say Michael?" she pressed. "It's very unlike you to react in that way," she continued in a last ditch effort to get to the bottom of it.

"He was going to add you to his list of conquests," Michael told her, conceding defeat as he took a sip of his drink.

Jackie pulled a face, "That's disgusting."

"I know," Michael agreed, "he treated women like dirt. I didn't want to see him treat you the same way."

Jackie smiled, "That's sweet, Michael, but I can take care of myself."

Michael nodded, "I know."

"So that explains all the showing off you were doing over the past week," Jackie commented after a moment.

"I was not showing off," Michael objected.

"Michael, you and Skinner were acting like two teenage boys in a locker room."

"We were not!" he insisted.

Jackie grinned, "It's all right, I won't tell anyone you felt insecure having him around."

Michael sent her a mock glare, "I did not feel insecure having him around."

"Then I guess my 'property of Michael Jardine' tattoo must be fading," she teased.

This time Michael did glower at her, "Now you're starting to sound like Skinner," he told her and her smile faded, "you want to know the real reason I punched him? It wasn't just because he wanted to make you another one of his conquests; it was because I wanted to have the right to tell him to back off."

Jackie was silent.

"I wanted the right to make sure he left you the hell alone," he added in a quieter tone.

"You wanted the right to be jealous?" she asked after a moment, slightly incredulous.

"Yes."

She smiled slightly, "Michael, all you had to do was ask."


End file.
